Ginger head's arc reactor
by orionexpress
Summary: Ron has been living in a shadow for a long time. he went to america, found Tony Stark and became his light. yay mpreg , rare pairing...no pepper pots... ron as pepper pots.
1. sidekick departure

Chapter 1 Sidekick Departure

 **Ron's p o v**

The war is over for more than a year. My siblings have settled in life with the thing they like the most unlike me who is still in training in the department. They see me as a sidekick which I am not. I have potential but I am overshadowed by Harry eventhough he is my best mate it doesn't make it fair, I need to do something to step out of the shadow. When I'm small it was my brother's shadow now it is Harry's nothing has changed around me if that's the case I had to move far away from them so far away that they cannot reach me I made up my mind I am going to America.

" **kingsly may I have a word with you it is about my internship** " , I called out as soon as I saw kingsly he may be the minister but he is really a good friend to me who understand my situation. He was the one who suggested that I should go to America the there is opening **"hey Ron how was your day ? so you want to go to America** ", he asked me with a smile **"yeah as soon as possible.** "

 **Mr Weasley p o v**

My whole family was sitting on the table except one I I look at our family clock he still at work after the war he tries to skip this meal fat right to speak about it to Molly she just says **he is getting used to work** but also know my little boy something is going on and I don't like this feeling my thought was interrupted went Ron came inside the house he looks tired he just took a bowl and was about to leave I stop them and ask him to take seat he obeyed me when is the last time Ron argued with anyone as far as I know he is my angel though he is a big boy now a man he never been disobedient at any point of his life always loyal thinking of others before him like all my children I wish it on has a very sweet future but he is still in training which is a shock to me he is good at fighting then why he is not an Auror why did they hold him back **"dad** ", I heard Ron **"I was thinking of change my location** " what he is talking about why did he want to change his location I want to say no but that makes you happy I have to accept it he is my boy but he is baby of the Family though people say Ginny is a baby but no for me my Ron so sweet and innocent people that's not deserve him Harry Potter has left him but his Shadow has never forgotten to torture him I cannot forgive Harry Potter but he is the father of my grandchildren yes Hermione moved on except my baby Ron stuck for 5 years in the same place has has started along with them.

 **Bill pov**

I have been asking my superior for long time for transfer which he gave me finally few days back so arrived home early this morning to see Ron ready to leave the house the training is really hard mum told me that he leave early in the morning and come back late at night I really wish he has something for future he may be all man up but he still my baby brother I decided to announce my transfer in the dinner even Charlie was coming for dinner which is not a surprise since we found boyfriend and a new job at Hogwarts he is also going to stay close to home for Once my mother's wishes come true all her children again in one roof I was so happy until Ron came from work he was sitting close to dad as I was sitting on the other side I can hear their conversation just before he came in I announce to my transfer everyone was happy about it when Ron sat down he looked exhausted he was so tired he still had a old cloak tomorrow I am going to buy him a new one he deserves it she never had anything new apart from the want the twins brought for him but it was also Harry's deed none of his brothers or sister had done anything for him this birthday we are going to change that when I heard Ron said that he is going to change the location the time just stopped my baby brother is leaving home this is not happening I have to do something I have to stop him he is not going anywhere even if he is married I will not let it happen once I let you live and he went to war he should not have participated in what I should have done I let him he leave and he went to war he should not have participated in what I should have done something to prevent him from taking part of the war but I did nothing and he was in the front line

 **Mr Weasley p ov**

 **I am going to America** my whole world shook when I hear those words coming out of his mouth I want to shout at him I want to lock him up I can't let him go but he is there sitting in front of me asking for permission to make a decision about his future which none of my children has done that is my Ron sweetest boy who want to Runaway from this bubble the people surrounded him with **go** **but you should be always in contact with me everyday you should call me I will pay for the fire calls but you should call me if you fail even once I want you back** trembling as I finish my baby boy stood up came near me and wipe my tears **thank you daddy** when we are alone no matter his age he calls me daddy which makes my heart melt

...my gingerhead lover...

3 years later

 **I thought you did a better job at the time I come back** Stark said has us getting doubt of helicopter **you know I hate job searching** happy was waiting for them in the Limo **take us to to the hospital** the Ginger head said as soon as enter the Limo **baby can you please get me a burger and you,a kiss would be nice** Stark smiled and came closer capturing Ginger heads lips **I miss you**

please my typo is really bad I know about that there's a lot of full stops commas will be missing please bear with me and if there is any comments regarding the story please let me know and also let me know if I should make another chapter or leave it thank you


	2. Don't leave us baby

**So far**

tired of being Harry Potter's sidekick Ron ran away from Britain and found his place in Tony Stark heart

... Ginger head arc reactor...

chapter 2

Mr Weasley p o v

Ron stop contacting us the last time I spoke to him was when he got angry on the American ministry for treating him the same **it is following me everywhere I want to be known for who I am not as Harry Potter sidekick** **my brother's sidekick** those words really broke Harry he was devastated he rushed to America search of Ron but we couldn't find him everyone for him we are lost without him my baby where are you we need you You Belong with face where are you other things running in my mind over and over again it has been 2 years since I last spoke to him I want to touch your feeling if I see him again I will never let you leave me baby

 **bill p o v**

my family is broken the moment Ron has left us I am lost when I found that we lost all the contact with him I lost the purpose of coming back home I hate myself in my I work then I hate this rumour about Harry Potter sidekick that he could not handle pressure it was when I learnt that my brother was bullied they force him to stay in the same place as a trainer for 3 years I could have never heard about that pressure for more than a year but my brother was there for 3 years I don't want to be in my brother's shoes but why did he won away from the family the last conversation he had with my father I was there in the room did he treat him like sidekick he is my baby brother I was not there most of his childhood but he is my baby brother we never paid attention to him I never thought that would make him feel less loved did he was born I was there with my father did he was born I was there with my father he was so small and fragile when my father gave him to me there was only one thought in my mind I will protect him no matter what happens I failed the promise I need to myself I failed as a brother I need him I need to feel him I pray to God bring him back to us if you have him back I will make sure he never leave

Harry pov

because of me he left how could I live happy to help I save the world and I hurt the most important person to me he is the only person who cared for me he is the only person that made me never miss the family I never had he made sure I never felt down he is my support now they treated him like a sidekick he is my brother my family what I did to this world has taken the only thing that matters to me Ginny is here for me but she is not Ron I rushed to America as soon as I can so... I cannot afford to lose Ron I will be lost without him if I can wish for something I wish all the luck in the world to bring back Ron to me if he comes back I will never leave him out of my sight

... Ginger head's arc reactor...

 **I am Iron Man** , **really Tony I have to just tell the world that you are Iron Man you are a big mouth** said the Ginger head taking a stick out of her pencil skirt and transforming her into a man **next what are you going to tell the world that hey I am gay and assistant is a man who happens to be my lover and a wizard** Tony chuckled as he pulled his lover closer to him **yeah and tell them that I am not a philanthropist who sleep with different women but my lover disguised himself into a different women so he can escape from the Great Harry Potter** to this comment Ron hit Tony with paper on his chest **announce this too** and sat on the couch rubbing his tummy Tony's eye grew bigger as he began to read the paper he threw the paper on the ground and hugged Ron **how could this be possible** research to answers in Ron eye **I don't know but this happened are you happy** Tony gave him a long kiss **if there is a person who could grant me happiness that would be you you are my peace you are my world you are my everything please say yes so I can marry** Ron cannot stop the tears coming from his eyes **yes baby I don't want to be anywhere but here in your arms**

AN:

sorry for the typo pls comment I am writting from the phone using my voice app so the puncuations will be missing pls bear...


	3. coming back home p 1

previously

Tony finds out Ron is pregnant when ron's family is wishing for him to come back and once he comes back they don't want to let him go

... coming back home p1...

Tony was enjoying his Tower planning it's opening with Ron it was when agent coulson came inside he came with the file of suitable people for a mission which involved Ironman Tony looked at Ron **can you have a moment** Ron excused them **you need to leave** Tony said **no I am not going anywhere away from you I want to be here** Ron tightened his grip on Tony's hand **think about the baby you need to leave ... you should call your father** ron's eyes was filled shock but he know there's no other way to escape from this situation he is scared hugging Tony closer to him **hey everything will be fine** Tony whispered Ron wished that it is true

... coming back home...

 **Mr Weasley p o v** few days back I receive an owl post it was some peculiar owl. it came with Muggel device and a letter I called all my boys and Harry as soon as I recognised who was from my baby

 _ **hey dad**_

 _ **it has been so long since we spoke to each other sorry for not contacting with you I know everyone is angry with me I just want to be away from myself in Britain I found love here my soul but there is a problem here he needs me to go away for awhile he needs me to go back home for some time I sent you a phone if Harry Is there tell him I am sorry he knows how to handle a phone if he is not there press the green button then the phone rings if you want to talk to me if you want to talk to me if you forgive me or press the red button if you still hate me and I want to see me again I am sorry**_

 _ **yours Ron**_

Harry stop to going to work who wants to be there in the phone rings the other boys also wanted to stay but they want to go to work and free them self when Ron come here I left the phone only table in the middle of the drawing room so everyone could get access to it Molly was the most excited person she started baking and cooking all ron's favourite it took almost 3 weeks when we receive the phone ringing early in the morning disturbing your sleep I rushed to down to see Harry standing closer to the phone.

 **Harry p o v**

I was sleeping next to Ginny she is pregnant with the second child even when ron is not here I need I named him as my James Godfather. 3 weeks after phone arrived. it was early in the morning when the phone call arrived I jumped out of my bed and rushed to the phone when I was about to pick it up I was lost **what** **are you going to tell him?** echoed inside my mind I want to tell you I'm sorry as a same time I felt I have been punished enough I need him I am going to pick up this phone and demand him to come back home but what if if that scares him and he go missing again I can't live with it it was when Fred pick the phone switched ON and put it switched ON and put it on speaker

 **normal p o v**

the room was silent for a second **hello dad** the caller said it was Ron buy this time everyone in the family was that close to the phone Molly started to cry Ginni went to mom to comfort her **where are you Ron?** someone asked it was Bill **bill is that you I never expected you at this time... honey we don't have enough time** they had someone behind Ron so she was the one who made so he was the one who meet there on stay back **I am coming home in a week what in 2 days seriously Tony I don't want to meet soon you better come soon be safe oh guys are you there** Harry pick up the phone from the middle and started moving far away from the Angry mob he talked to Ron for a while and came back to the eager waiting family.

...Ginger heads arc reactor...

 **so you are telling us that he went to America fell in love with the Tony Stark and got engaged to him without our opinion now** **he is coming back because there is a problem in America that Tony don't want Ron to see or something like that** Charlie summarised the phone conversation he was really pissed that the Tony what's the reason that wrong did not return to Britain in the first place now he is kicking ron out of America for some useless purpose. didn't tell anything to Ron but once he comes back even Tony cannot take him back to America


	4. coming back p2

**previously**

Ron called his family and told them that he is coming back .The family had a bad first impression on Tony. They thought that Tony is dumping Ron.

... coming back home P2.

The first thing he noticed in the wizarding world is that nothing changed. He is still the side kick of the great one and only Harry Potter. He just want to run away from this but he has to do this for their baby. The constant reminder that how much his life is important for Tony. He turned around and looked at Happy. **I can manage from here** He said to which Happy laughed and said **Boss know you will say that. so he called in a favour of his distant cousin incase you don't want to go home or ditch me.** Tony knows me well but not too well for when I turned around I wished I was in middle of the war and choose to die. Fate was not at Ron side when it was Cygnus krum. the only britisher in the krum family. the family shunned him when his father married his mother after a one night stand in America. the story didnt supprise ron as it used to be after all he had done the same thing and he was glad he did it. this also explains why tony did not react the way he expected when he told he was a wizard or the magi society did not change his memory.

Happy took Cygnus away from me to give sone instruction. Cygnus handed me a wand which was mine. **I called in some connections to get it for you** he said. it has been so long since i touched it. i pledged myself to leave the last thing that tied me to this world. **it is tempting but no i dont want it.** i declined it.I dont want to tell anyone that I yse magic to transform myself to pepper. it is my secret i left mg wand behind so no one can know. We were walking in a street when kids rushed to the wizard wheezes. I decided to see the twins as they were there and i dont use magic to go home so it is hard to go there myself. Cygnus went in to meet them and ask one of them to come out. I am not good with crowd after being with the choswn one and ignored i developed agarophobia.

There was a commotion inside which forced me to go inside. I saw the twin hitting Caspian **How dare you show your face here?** he fell backwards I caught him. **Ron** they rushed towards me gathering me in their arm. **I am Ron's friend now. He wants me to assist him.** Cygnus said. They looked puzzled at me.

... ginger head arc reactor...

The twins went mad at first then I told them that my insecure fiance was his distant cousin. **I hope his brain does'nt work like this** Fred said. George was quiet all the way to burrow. I told them I choose not to use magic. Fred brought angelica our flying car. He told me that George and Cygnus were boyfriends when George became pregnant he left George. Later when George did not accept he went to court for custody for their child and got half. **What is his name?** I asked George. **Aron** George said. I can't stop thinking what would I do if Tony left me tears started to roll my eyes. Cygnus saw this and said, **Hey I know what you are thinking that man would die before he gets the idea of leaving you.** though I hate Cygnus for what he had done to George I felt greatful for what he said. **Do you love George?** I asked Cygnus. Fred made an abrupt break. I used my hands to shut the twins mouth. **Yes** he replied **Then why you took Aron away?** whe I asked him he looked at him. **I went mad for days when he rejected me. I know I should not have left him but Deatheaters were after me. they would have killed him to get to me. when i got rid of all of them he refused to take me back without hearing me. the only way i can see him when i went to see Aron. I love them they are my family. I am lost without them.** before he finish George jumped out and ran away.Cygnus followed him. i caught Fred from running after them. I pulled my phone and dialed to Tony it went to voice mail. i looked around and saw Fred wedding band **I see that Angelina said yes.** Fred shook his head **It was Hermione. we have a daughter Rose.** He replied without looking at me. **I am glad that you got married. she was in love with you since 4th year. she asked me to pose as her boyfriend to make you jealous.** I tooked a bertty botts and shared with him.

 **Fred Pov**

Ron never changed he is the level headed in the family. He came and solved George problem in a jiffy. I thought that I was Hermione rebound when she married me and I thought she was in love with my brother now he tells me that she loves only me. I want to go home and hug her. He looks so pure and innocent what did we do to deserve him and what happened to lose him my thoughts were interuppted when the phone started to ring **Hey Mr. busy ...i gave reached.. . oh ... okay call me when you are free...go keep up your play biy image... love you.** That man should never get Ron back . I saw Cygnus carrying crying George in bridal style. Ron came front of the car. they sat in the back.

...to continue...

 **AN : Sorry for the delay... ..** **excuse my typo ... pls commment...**


	5. phone call

**Previously**

Ron was returning home with Cygnus, Fred and George. He solved the misunderstanding between them . His parents are exlecting him to come home.

... Home never sweet...

 **Normal Pov**

Molly saw ford angella pull in the drive way so she rushed to receive her long lost son instead she saw Cygnus. She saw red and started beating him. George and Fred came to the rescue. the commotion made Mr. Arthur run out there he saw his son. He slowly approched him and touched hia son slowly scared that he will disappear **_Dad_** Ron said to wich Arthur gave his son a crushing hug. The phone rang but Ron decided to ignore it. He released himself from the grip to call back when his other brothers started to grab him. ** _Tony I am safe..._** Ron thought

 **miles away**

 **Tony Pov**

 **Is he safe?** Tony thought as his call went to voice message. The last time he felt like this was when he lost his parents his chest starts to tighten and he started ti have a panic attack. He was alone in the room in the helicarrier. There was a knock at the door he opened it without hesitation. it was Bruce with a phone in his hand. **_Cygnus wants to speak._** he said. Tony pulled the phone from Bruce praying to God (He had a God locked in Helicarrier) that Ron and the baby is fine.

 ** _Hey the family is attacking Ron with love that is why he can't get to you._** I got away from the phone when they heard thunder, **_scared of thunder_** someone asked **_what that follows it_** loki answered. when I looked at him I saw his sky blue eyes it looked deep into me ron's crying face came to my mind. I put my iron mask over it so he can't see Ron. Before I warn him Thor came into the hellicarrier.

...,...Gingerhead arc reactor...

 **Ron Pov**

nothing as changed but now I feel suffocated here. Tony has wanted love like this i wish he was here. I wish I had bought him with me. I miss him so much. I am his anchor the only family he has and his top priority that is what different from them and Tony. I looked around to see Cygnus making the phone call I am relieved that he does no wonder Tony chose him and not Draco ( **AN: Yes Draco is Tony cous through Cygnus...** ) thinking of Draco Harry is not here and I knoe where he is. who else would he be with other than the Silverette Draco Malfoy..

...,...Gingerhead arc reactor...

 **what happened? Is he fine.** Ron asked as soon as his family released him. Cygnus laughed playing with his son. **yes Iron man is fine but his heart is agitated as you are now with little red.** Ron closed Cygnus mouth to which he looked serious. **yuuuu...rwer...tt...shd...** **tl..em** Cygnus muffeled. **hn** Ron looked puzzled. Releasing his mouth from Ron's hand he made his son go to George.Cygnus explained **you are aware that you should tell them about little red.** Ron sighed and looked at his pendant than said, **can you keep this a secret?** Cygnus laughed and said, **I will try but your mom found George was pregnant before we found out. if your mom's instinct kick in God help you.** he pulled Ron closer and whispered **I have been listening around... they don't plan to send you back.** Ron didn't look surprised **I know them better but I have my own tricks under my sleeve. I will be gone before they know.** Ron rubbed his pendant **the sheild don't call me phantom for nothing.**

 ** _Sorry for the delay..._**

 ** _Next there will be more about phanthom_** **_and Harry x Draco... I love their pairing..._**

 ** _please comment..._**

 ** _I will update soon_**

 ** _tilll we meet again_**

 ** _adios..._**


	6. Darry

**_Previously_**

 ** _Ron didn't look surprised I know them better but I have my own tricks under my sleeve. I will be gone before they know. Ron rubbed his pendant the sheild don't call me phantom for nothing._** ** _..._**

...,...Gingerhead arc reactor...

Draco x Harry

 **Harry Pov**

 ** _Draco I need to go Ron has arrived. please I will make it up tho you._** I tried to push Draco away as he attacked my neck. **_Let me atleast say goodbye to Scorpius._** I want to argue that it may be a girl but I am in a hurry. **_Take care of mama. Your mama always finds trouble so keep him safe that what malfoy boys are best at._** He said kissing a small bump bearly visible to naked eyes. I love my family who said Malfoys are cold they have never seen my Draco. I got divorce last year and got remarried 3 months ago. Draco rushed me to a marriage office as soon as we learned we were pregnant. **_can I atleast fly with you till luna house I will visit cousin for few days._** he begged **_No_** I replied with a peck as I put on my shoescand adjusted the button Draco always leave me in a mess. I went to a doctor appointment yesterday to find out that it is twins I am carrying. If Draco learns about the twins he will confine me to bed. **_I am leaving_** I gave him a kiss he pulled me into his arms and said **_Say I will be back never say that_** he hissed. No wonder he is a Slytherin his anger always gives me chills even if he meant no harm to me. **_See you soon_** I gave him nice hard kiss enough to lose his grip. I slipped out grabbing my coat and broom ( ** _AN: Harry hate apparitions and floo makes the inside out so broom is safe)_**

 **Few years before**

 **Harry POV**

Ginny finally told the truth. I am not satisfy her in bed and the love we felt is nothing but the empty attraction we had which would have continued with Ron around. I am into men and I told it in Molly face despite of me divorcing her only daughter she held me till I cry and told me not to come there again. Ron I miss you soooo much please come back he always know what to do. I tried to get up and my leg slipped. someone caught me with a silver hair the same color my crush has so I pulled my saviour and kissed him and said, **_I love you Draco ._**

 **Draco POV**

I went to the bar with my friends who went early to be with their kids or spouses. I felt lonely and my mom has been pressing me to get married and have kid. I was about to have my last whisky when I saw Harry Potter man he is a sobber he looked fuckable and I wish I had him. I am hopeless to think the Harry Potter want to marry me be with me I wish I was in alternative universe. my Phone was buzzing it was gift from my muggle cousin. **_Hey Tones whats up man...what a red head british wizard ...wait is his name Ron Weasely... oh no wait I will call you back soon._** This may be my chance to make amends with Harry but he is with Ginny no he got divorced Molly Weasley told the world he is gay. I saw Harry stumbling so I caught him by his hip and the unexpected happened HARRY POTTER KISSED ME AND THERE WAS TOUNGE INVOLVED. Then he said that he love me. I want to take him home and ravish him but I dont want one night I want all the night so I carried him to my small condo (Everything compared to malfoy manor is small) it has three rooms with the view to the london eye. I placed him in one of the rooms and stayed on the couch looking at him i am afaraid that if I close my eyes he will disappear eventually I lost the battle with my tired body.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

 ** _Harry : I am so stonned_**... ** _where am I?_**

he looked around to see Draco Malfoy. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. **_Oh my God I kissed Draco._** he said Draco woke up just in time and said **_Thank God so I can return my feelings._** He pulled Harry from the bed and kissed Harry with toung included. he moved his hands under the shirt Harry lost for a second **_wait... lets have breakfast_** he,cried out **_ok...I forgot... I love you Harry._** He forgot abouy Ron. He had Harry in his arms and they walked towards breakfast.

...

Sorry for being short.


	7. Darry P2

**_Previously_**

 **Oh my God I kissed Draco. he said Draco woke up just in time and said Thank God so I can return my feelings. He pulled Harry from the bed and kissed Harry with toung included. he moved his hands under the shirt Harry lost for a second wait... lets have breakfast he,cried out ok...I forgot... I love you Harry. He forgot about Ron. He had Harry in his arms and they walked towards breakfast** **...**

...,...Gingerhead arc reactor...

 **After few dates**

 **Harry POV**

As soon as we entered the apartment he pushed me to the door and kissed me. when I recovered from hus heavenly kiss i noticed that my shirt has been removed and my pant has been unbuttoned. i didn't care what he used his wand or he stunned me with his kiss. I wanted him more but I want to tease him so I pushed him away and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I planned this day before we a week ago. I locjed the door ** _babe I am dying here please open the door._** Draco cried out for few minutes. **_I need to pee wait._** I replied with a giggle. I opened the carefully hidden box under the sink. I asked Blaise to get me draco school robes and he delivered it yesterday. I went to st mundos to check if I can give birth and I can with an artificial womb. I took the green potion and drank it. i removed my clothes and put on the shirt, Slytherin tye and robe. I also wore a sliver green tongs revealing **_Draco's_** tattoo above the hem of my tongs. I looked at the mirror lifted my stomach and said **_I hope Draco like this._** I unlocked the door to see where draco is. He was facing opposite searching hus wand which I took it with me to the bathroom. I took a silk scarf and tied his face before he could say something **_It is your birthday. It is a suprise._** I said making him sit on the dinning table. **_Tomorrow is my birthday and I have bad luck with suprise...Please don't tell me you invited our friends. babe I am tired all i want is to fuck you._** Draco was blabbering as I took his cake out of the oven.The clock chimed **_make a wish_** I said. **_I wish to have a naked Harry Potter and life with him in future._** he said as I removed the blindfold he read the cake **_will you marry m_** ** _e... yes no question a..._** he was speechless as he saw me. I moved away from him and jumped on the bed. He chased me put on all the lights on the room. **_Dray please switch off the light._** I asked him revealing the tongs underneath the shirt. **_No it is my birthday day my wishes._**

Draco removed his shirt and sat on the chair. **_Babe, you told me you had a crush on me since 4th year. I want you to masturbate thinking of me show me your need for me._**

his voice made my body tingle and the light made me blush like a tomato. I thought he will fuck me as soon as he saw me but he has more self control than me. But he lost it when he saw **Draco's** He grabbed me and fucked me senseless. I drifted off to sleep in arms thinking about a platinum blonde child with emerald eyes.

...gingerhead arc reactor...

THIRD PERSON POV

 ** _Dray hurry up_** Harry said as he was packing Narcissa's birthday gift. **_Do we have to...my parents are going to nag us about kids. It is not like we don't want. I want you to want one._** Draco said hugging Harry. **_The limo is here._** He removed himself from Draco grip. **_I have something that will stop their nagging._** He oushed Draco out checking that he gad the pregnancy test in his pocket as he cliae the door.

...

 ** _AN: ENOUGH DARRY OR NEED MORE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN COMMENTS..._**


End file.
